


Double Date 2: Winsome Falls

by pigeonking



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is a sequel to the Equestria Girls double date story. It actually has nothing to do with that story at all and the only thing that they share in common is a title. This story was specially requested by my friend so I hope he enjoys it!I think I might even try and write another song... so you've been warned! ;)





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



“Does it really count as a date if there’s camping involved?” Rarity complained as she and Applejack arrived at Winsome Falls with Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack drew to a halt and unhooked herself from the wagon that she was pulling which contained all of Rarity’s luggage.

“Quit your belly aching, will ya, Rarity!” she chided good naturedly. “It’s not like you had to haul your entire wardrobe all the way here now, like I just did, is it?”

“That is not my entire wardrobe, Applejack, dear!” Rarity protested. “Please refrain from exaggerating. “That wagon load only constitutes about sixty five percent of all the couture that I own!”

“Oops, my mistake, sorry!” Applejack drawled sarcastically. “It just seems like your entire wardrobe!”

“Are you two gonna be like this the whole time we’re here?” Rainbow Dash griped with mock annoyance. “You’re like an old married couple!”

“We are an old married couple!” Applejack shot back with a sly wink and she sidled up to Rarity and nuzzled her affectionately. “Rarity knows that I love her really, don’t ya!”

“Of course I do, darling… As I love you too!” Rarity nuzzled her back and fluttered her false eyelashes.

Rainbow Dash pretended to vomit into the grass beside her.

“So you’re not gonna argue the whole time… you’re just gonna be all mushy instead!” she teased.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like mushy!” Twilight countered and she engulfed Rainbow Dash in a bone crushing hug, nuzzling her girlfriend’s mane as she did so.

“Hey! Cut it out, Twilight!” Rainbow Dash protested, blushing profusely, but secretly loving every minute.

The two couples just stood there for a moment drinking in the beauty of their surroundings, the luscious greenery, the rainbow coloured waterfalls that cascaded from the hillside into the nearby pool. It was the perfect location for their double date getaway.

“You know, Rainbow Dash, just sometimes you come up with some really great ideas!” Twilight teased and she gave her girlfriend a kiss.

“Whatever!” Rainbow turned even redder than before. “Who’s carrying the food again? I’m starving!”

“That’d be me!” Applejack raised her hoof.

“Then let’s eat!” Rainbow declared.


	2. Setting up Camp

A short while later the four of them were reclining at the poolside, the remains of their picnic lunch evidenced in crumbs of varying description scattered in the grass. Twilight Sparkle noticed a flake of chocolate cake nestled upon Rainbow Dash’s muzzle and she leaned in closer to lick it off. Rainbow mistook the lick for a kiss and tilted her head towards Twilight in order to smooch her more easily. Twilight certainly did not complain.

“Now who’s bein’ all mushy?” Applejack teased.

Rainbow Dash didn’t even break from kissing, but her eyeball swivelled towards AJ and the eyebrow rose in a ‘so what if I am’ gesture.

Before Applejack could respond she found herself suddenly pinned under Rarity and suddenly the Earth pony was enjoying a smooch of her own.

Rarity pulled back from the kiss long enough for Applejack to catch her breath.

“What was that for?” she asked with a giddy smile.

“Does one need a reason to kiss one’s wife?” Rarity beamed down at her and began to kiss AJ’s neck.

“Woah Nelly!” Applejack exclaimed in excitement.

The make out sessions lasted for about half an hour before the two couples reluctantly came apart and decided that maybe it was time to put their tents up.

Rarity and Applejack set about erecting Rarity’s ‘fancy schmancy’ tent that they had agreed to sleep in together. It was a grand looking abode that appeared to have two floors and a balcony.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had a far simpler and more traditional looking tent and the two of them had fun setting that up. Twilight referring throughout to a book she had brought along called _Pitching a Tent 101_.

Once both tents were assembled the couples had to resist their baser urges to retire into them straight away for some… ‘privacy’. Instead they all gathered outside and sat down on some logs facing each other in their respective pairs with a small fire burning between them, from wood that had been collected by Applejack, in order to enjoy each other’s company until it was time for bed.

“Okay, so you know we just gotta tell ghost stories right?” Rainbow Dash declared.

“Why don’t you tell that one about the prissy pony ghost?” Rarity nudged Applejack; remembering the story that her wife had made up about her during their first slumber party with Twilight many years ago.

“Nah, I think we should hear the one about the headless horse!” Applejack insisted. “Back then it was Twilight that told us the story, but then last time we came here, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders it was Rainbow Dash that told the story. Well, now we got both of them here so I’d like to hear them both tell the story together!”

Rarity clapped her hooves together ecstatically.

“Ooh yes! That’s a fabulous idea, darling!” and she hugged her wife.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other and shrugged. Then they both looked at Rarity and Applejack and spoke in unison.

“Okay!”


	3. The Tale of the Headless Horse (As told by Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle)

The two fillies huddled together for a moment to discuss how they were going to handle this and then they came apart to begin the story at last.

“It was a dark and cool summer night,” Twilight began.

“Just like this one!” Rainbow added.

“Four young fillies were out camping in the woods,” Twilight continued.

“Just like we are!” Rainbow assured them; she was standing behind Twilight now on her hind legs, waggling her front hooves about theatrically.

“One of the fillies; let’s say that her name was Orangejane, was sitting there strumming away on her banjo and singing a campfire song. The other three fillies were singing along without a care in the world when suddenly they heard the loud clip-clop, clip-clopping of hooves in the bushes around them!” as Twilight got to this part Rainbow Dash started trotting in a circle around the campfire, deliberately stomping heavily so that her hoof beats matched the description in the tale.

Rainbow took up the story as she trotted. “CLIP-CLOP! CLIP-CLOP! ‘What was that?’ wondered the young unicorn whose name was Scarcity.”

“Orangejane and Scarcity looked all about them, but could see nothing!” Twilight continued, “But then when they turned back to their two friends, Spectrum Flash and Moonlight Dazzle… they were gone!”

“DUN-DUN-DUN!!!” Rainbow Dash boomed loudly, appearing suddenly behind Rarity and Applejack.

Swept up in the story the two fillies gasped and grabbed each other tightly in a comforting embrace. Despite the fire both ponies were shivering.

Rainbow Dash flapped into the air and took up the story again, hovering over the fireplace.

“Orangejane and Scarcity were all on their own. They didn’t know where their two friends had gone and worst of all they couldn’t hear the clip-clopping anymore. Dare they hope that they were safe?”

Applejack and Rarity were so entranced by the presence of Rainbow Dash fluttering above them that they did not see Twilight disappear using her teleportation magic.

“They began to think that maybe Spectrum and Moonlight may have been playing a trick on them all along!” Rainbow continued. “’Okay, girls you can come out now!’ Orangejane called out. ‘Yes, very funny!’ Scarcity added. ‘Enough is enough!’ But there was no answer. Orange and Scarcity were getting more and more nervous by the second!”

Rarity and Applejack were getting more and more nervous by the second.

“Then who should appear before them, but….” Rainbow paused for effect. “THE HEADLESS HORSE!!!!”

Twilight Sparkle materialised in front of them in a blaze of purple light, a blanket thrown over her head so that she appeared headless.

Rarity and Applejack screamed.

Twilight threw back her blanket triumphantly and hoof bumped Rainbow Dash.

“Nailed it!” they chorused.


	4. Campfire Song

Applejack and Rarity were still clinging to each other in terror.

“I didn’t think that I’d ever fall for that one again!” Applejack rebuked herself with a wry smile.

“Me neither!” Rarity agreed.

“Nice going you two.” AJ congratulated Rainbow and Twilight on a fine performance.

She disentangled her hooves from around Rarity and reached behind her for her banjo.

“Now who’s for a campfire song?”

“Me!!!” the other fillies replied.

The other three gathered around Applejack as she began to strum a melody on her banjo

“I love camping in the great outdoors!” AJ sang.

“The grass is nice, but I prefer hard floors!” Rarity joined in.

“Cool night air and a spooky tale!” Rainbow Dash.

“Having fun, oh no you cannot fail!” Twilight came in and then they all joined in the chorus:

“This is our campfire song!

Why don’t you sing along?

Together we can keep this party,

Going all night long!

This is our campfire song!

Please won’t you sing along?

Four friends sat together,

We cannot do no wrong!”

Applejack took up the next verse.

“I love camping in the great outdoors!”

Then Rainbow Dash. “Won’t somepony help me eat these s’mores?”

Rarity leaned in close to her wife. “So long as you are by my side!”

Twilight finished. “We’re happy camping through the night!”

“This is our campfire song!

Why don’t you sing along?

Together we can keep this party,

Going all night long!

This is our campfire song!

Please won’t you sing along?

Four fillies sat together,

We cannot do no wrong!

This is our campfire song!

Why don’t you sing along?

Together we can keep this party,

Going all night long!”

Applejack finished playing and took a bow as the other ponies clapped and cheered.

Their camping double date was a resounding success.

“We really should do this again sometime!” Twilight enthused.

“Uh huh!” Rainbow Dash agreed. “And maybe next time we’ll let Pinkie and Fluttershy come along with us!”

The girls giggled at this.

“But seriously though, girls… Who is gonna help me eat these s’mores?”

**The End**


End file.
